Camp Idol
by LarryStylisonandWaldez4life1D
Summary: Lou wants something fun to do this summer, now that Leo's a cheater and everyone but Percy and Annabeth are either dipwads, meddlers, or jerks. So Camp Idol is preformed. Responsibility is all with Drew once Lou hands it over. Both with couples and Idol.
1. Idea

**Hola! I'm here. Enjoy!**

Lou sat by on Half-Blood Hill while she watched the Huntresses file in. Thalia stopped by and smiled.

"Hey Thalia!" Lou smiled.

"Hey Lou. Whatcha listing too?" she asked, hoping deeply it was Green Day. She hadn't listed to it since her last visit to camp.

"A song." she said.

"Can I listen?" she asked.

"Sure. Here." Lou handed Thalia a plastic ear piece and Thalia stuck it in her ear. Lou presses play and music blast through.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down, You've got too much talent.  
>I see you through those blood shot eyes, There's a cure you've found it.<br>Slow motion sparks, you caught that chill.  
>Now don't deny it. But boys will be boys<br>Oh yes they will. They don't wanna define it.  
>Just give up the game and get into me<br>If your looking for thrills then get cold feet._

_ Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
>So if you want me, I don't come cheap.<br>Keep your hand in my hand, and your heart on your sleeve.  
>Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep.<br>'Cause the more that you try, The harder I'll fight  
>To say...Goodnight.<em>

_ I can't cook, no, but I can clean, up the mess she left  
>Lay your head down and feel the beats, As I kiss your forehead.<br>This may not last, but this is now.  
>So love the one your with<br>You wanna chase, but you're chasing your tail  
>A quick fix won't ever get you well<em>

_ Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
>So if you want me, I don't come cheap.<br>Keep your hand in my hand, and your heart on your sleeve  
>Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep.<br>'Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight  
>To say...goodnight.<em>

_ 'Cause I feel the distance between us  
>Could be over<br>With the snap of your finger...oh no_

_ Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I go slow  
>So if you want me, I don't come cheap.<br>Keep your hand in my hand, and your heart on your sleeve.  
>Oh no, I do not hook up, up, I fall deep.<br>'Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say...  
>'Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight to say...<br>Goodnight._

_ Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
>'Cause you don't wanna miss out...<em>

Thalia looked at Lou weirdly.

"That's one heck of a song." Thalia said.

"I like Kelly Clarkson. She's a daughter of Apollo, ya know." Lou smiled.

"I can see that. Well, I'll see you later." Thalia started to get up, but Lou stopped her.

"I have an idea." she smiled.

"Oh crap. Your idea's are as bad as Percy's." Thalia moaned.

"Are not..." Lou frowned.

"Well, what is this plan?"

Lou smiled and said, "We're going to have a competition!"

**So tadah! And no, I'm not a magician.**

** Thank you Athena for the idea, Hermes for the Internet, and Apollo for music.**

** Fav Quote: **"That's one heck of a song." -Thalia

**Question(s) I Would Like You To Answer: **The most obvious: How was it?

**Current Shippings: **Waldez, Percabeth, Tratie, Pison, Groviper, Clariss, Ronner, Elate.

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **Me! 'Cause no one reviewed.

**Review!**


	2. Openings

**Hola. Enjoy this!**

Drew sighed. She may not have been friends with Louise, but she owed her for this. Lou was making her job a whole lot easier. There was no way she would've been able to fix all the couples without this stupid concert idea. She looked around. The whole camp had showed up. Of course they had. She had told them too. She walked onto the makeshift stage and cleared her throat in the mic. The crowd quieted.

"Hello campers." she smiled. She like being in charge. "We have a treat for you this summer." she smiled. She turned to the Hephaestus campers and nodded. Music blared and Lou, Annabeth, Katie, Caitlyn, and Ella bounded on stage. And Drew joined them. They all had black t-shirts with _New York_ written in bright blue letters and skinny jeans with white sneakers. Hats with the same design as the shirt were on their heads.

**Lou: **_Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in Tribeca  
>Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever<br>I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
>I can make it anywhere, yeah they love me everywhere<br>I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's  
>Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's<br>Took it to my stashbox, 560 State Strett  
>Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them pastries<em>

**Ella: **_Cruisin' down 8th Street, off white Lexus  
>Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas<br>Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
>Now I live on billboard and I brought my boys with me<br>Say whatup to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's  
>Sittin' courtside, Knicks &amp; Nets give me high five<br>Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee  
>Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from <em>

The girls danced around stage and smiled down at the rambunctious crowd who were all on their feet.

**All: **_New York  
>Concrete jungle where dreams are made of<br>There's nothin' you can't do  
>Now you're in New York (new york!)<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

No one came up for the next versus until the girls pushed Katie forward. She smiled tensely and began to sing very well.

**Katie**_**: **__ Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
>Do I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can<br>You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though  
>But I got a gang of brothers walkin' with my clique though<br>Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
>Africa Bambata home of the hip-hop<br>Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back  
>For foreigners it ain't for they act like they forgot how to act<em>

Katie quickly retreated and Annabeth walked up.

**Annabeth**_**:**__ Eight million stories, out there in it naked  
>City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it<br>Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"  
>If Jesus payin' Lebron, I'm payin' Dwayne Wade<br>Three dice cee-lo, three card molly  
>Labour Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley<br>Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
>Long live the Kingdom, I'm from the Empire St. that's<em>

**All: **_New York  
>Concrete jungle where dreams are made of<br>There's nothin' you can't do  
>Now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

**Caitlyn: **_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
>So they can step out of bounds quick<br>The sidelines is, lined with casualties, who sip to life casually  
>Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple leaf<br>Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
>End of the winter gets cold, en vogue, with your skin out<br>City of sin, it's a pity on the wind  
>Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them<em>

**Drew**_**: **__Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
>Everybody ride her, just like a bus route<br>Hail Hera to the city, you're a virgin  
>And Zeus can't save you, life starts when the church end<br>Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
>Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight<br>MDMA got you feelin' like a champion  
>The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien<em>

**All:** _New York  
>Concrete jungle where dreams are made of<br>There's nothin' you can't do  
>Now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
>New York<em>

Then the girl with black hair and hazel eyes, Lou came to the front. She smiled and began to sing the solo-ish part. Everyone was frozen in place at how well she sang. Percy wasn't really a good singer. But Lou made him look worse. Especially since she was his half sister.

**Lou**_**: **__One hand in the air for the big city  
>Streetlights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty<br>No place in the world that could compare  
>Put your lighters in the air<br>Everybody say "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_"

**All**_**: **__New York  
>Concrete jungle where dreams are made of<br>There's nothin' you can't do  
>Now you're in New York<br>These streets will make you feel brand new  
>Big lights will inspire you<br>Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York_

The all finished and bowed as everyone whistled and cheered. Drew walked back up to the mic and smiled.

"Like that guys?" she asked breathlessly. They all cheered.

"How would you like it all summer?" she asked. The cheering grew louder.

"What I thought." she smiled. Then she raised her hand and the crowed quieted again.

"It's going to be called Camp Idol. I am going to call the contestants up. They are to stand in a line until I am finished. You got it. No hitting or punching or anything. That's the last thing I need to worry about." Drew said. Everyone agreed. Drew smiled again and quickly wiped out a list of names.

"The girl contestants: Lou Wade, Annabeth Chase, Katie Gardener, Raye Jones, Thalia Grace, Caitlyn Duncan, Piper McLean, Ella Shell, and Alexa Berry," she announced. Lou took in a sharp breath at the last name. She had hated that girl since Christmas. She was the reason Leo was not trusted by her anymore. Why they weren't together.

"The boy contestants are: Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Nico DiAngelo, Jason Grace, and Nate Darks." Ella gave a little bounce at Nate's name. She looked at Lou for conformation that no one saw it, but Lou grinned broadly. Crap.

"Here are the rules. You can not repeat a song. No duets until I say so. No team-ups, no skips, and no wreaking this! Other than that, our first round will be after dinner. This round is choose your own song. Now get going! You have like...four hours!" And with that the contestants scurried off and Drew watched them, smiling proudly.

_Here we go mom. I'm doing what you asked. I'm helping our couples._

**So here are your guys rules. 1) Each round you vote fro the person who you want off the competition. If worst comes to worst, I vote. 2) No bribing, or any other that would make me change my mind. Other than that, enjoy this!**

**I thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet**

**Fav Quote: **_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight_-Drew (while singing)

**Question(s) I Would Like You To Answer: **Do you think Drew's plan to get everyone back together will work? And how was it?

**Current Shippings: **Percabeth (their the only people left dating!)

**Reviewer of the Chapter: **N/A

**Review! **


	3. Round One

**Another chapter is posted. Enjoy, fanfictioners!**

Lou walked off the stage. what to sing...what to sing? She sat down by the beach. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She elbowed whoever in the gut, jumped up and twirled around to see who it was. Leo.

"Watch it, will ya?' he gasped. Lou stared at him in disgust and crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To talk."

"Well that's done. Can you leave now?" Lou asked, walking toward the water.

"Please?" Leo pleaded. Lou turned back around, fire in her eyes.

"What? What is there to talk about? What would you possibly have to say to me? Because I absolutely have nothing to say to you." Lou spat.

"I wanted to say I'm...sorry."

"A little to late for sorry huh?" Lou growled.

"Lou-"

"No. Don't. I'm better without you sorry speeches. Because they don't work on me. In fact, they won't work on me ever. I'm over you. I absolutely do not want to talk to you. I gave you my heart. Most reject it, so it only cracks. But you took it. I thought it was in safe hands. I thought I could trust you. I was relaxing a bit. But then you just brought it over your knee, breaking it like a pencil. Now it's gone. I have nothing to give, nothing for you to take. So just save those sorry speeches for when they'll work, cause the gods know they will never work on me." Lou said, tears fell down her face and she walked away, leaving Leo standing there like an idiot.

She found a spot by a tree and the crying continued. For awhile there was nothing. Then an arm around her shoulders. Lou looked up, and saw Jessie, son of Aphrodite. He was sweet with blond hair and blue eyes.

"It looked like you needed a friend." he smiled. Lou smiled then laughed a little. Then a song idea struck her...she knew what she would sing for Camp Idol. It would prove she was over Leo. She turned to Jessie.

"Hey, could you help me with something?"

* * *

><p>Katie picked strawberries in the field, wondering about a song. She was suppose to sing solo in front of the entire camp? This was going to fail. She had decided on one song, but she didn't know if it was a good song to sing.<p>

"Hey Katie!" a voice called. Katie's heart jumped. She turned around to find none other that Travis Stoll trying to catch up to her.

"What Travis?" Katie put on her I'm-annoyed-at-you voice.

"Wanted you opinion of my song." Travis told the song and Katie looked at him in surprise.

"Well, who's it for?" she asked.

"My girlfriend, duh." Travis looked at her weird, as if she had forgotten Miss Perfect.

"Oh ya. I forgot. Well, then I guess it's perfect." Katie said, turning back to the strawberries.

"Thanks Kates. Your the best." Travis smiled, jogging away. Katie sighed and sat down in the berry patch. Oh if only he knew...

* * *

><p>Raye sat crossed legged playing with Mrs. O'Leary when Connor walked over.<p>

"What do you want." she said, tired of their fight just because she had been hanging out with another dude and he supposedly kept looking at her like he wanted to kiss her.

"Who said I wanted to talk to you?" Connor said.

"Can we please stop this? I was just talking to him."

"How was I suppose to know that?"

"When I said so! Hello, ever heard of trust?"

"Heard of it. Sadly, the only person I trust currently is myself." Connor whispered. Raye stared at him in disbelief. He didn't trust her. When she had done nothing wrong!

"Okay then. No trust. Okey-dokey. Well, you enjoy that stupid rule while I just go move on with my life." she stood up, brushed off her jeans off and went away, humming her newly chosen song. Connor sat there and put his hands in his face.

"How stupid am I?" he asked.

"Very..." Travis said from a tree. He jumped down and patted his brother on the back.

"I seriously just lost the only girl in the camp I actually liked." Connor said.

"I saw the whole thing. But you don't trust me?" Travis sounded upset.

"No." Connor said.

"Mean. But I have the perfect song for you to sing if you really want her back." Travis said.

"Really?" Connor said. Travis nodded.

* * *

><p>"Who's Reyna?" Piper asked, looking at a slip of paper in Jason's book.<p>

"No one!" Jason cried, lunging for the paper. Piper took a step back.

"Jason..." she asked.

"She's no one."

"She?"

"I'm serious. She's no one! I mean, she is from my past, but-"

"You past huh?" Piper put her hands on her hips glared at him.

"Oh Jupiter this isn't going to end well." Jason said under his breath.

"What part of you past." Piper demanded.

"My camp life?" Jason tried.

"Detail...friend?"

"Um...I guess you could label her that." Jason said.

"So she's not just a friend?" Piper deciphered.

"Well, no, but kinda yes..."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Well...I...um..."

"Jason Grace...oh gods, never mind." Piper put her hand on her forehead, walking away.

"Piper..."

"No Jason. I need time off." Piper stopped him then continued to walk away, leaving Jason standing there like another Leo.

* * *

><p>Drew sighed, putting away her new mirror, a little said. This was not going how she planed. She sighed again and got out her microphone. How was she suppose to fix this damn mess! She'd figure that out later. Now it was time for Camp Idol.<p>

She walked out on stage and the camp cheered.

"Welcome back! Tonight is the first round of Camp Idol. How are you all feeling." The crowd cheered louder and Drew quieted them.

"We want to get started right away, because it get cold sometimes. So, it will alternate girl boy tonight. First up is...Louise Wade!"

* * *

><p>Lou took a deep breath. She regretted letting Piper choose her out fit. She hated skirts. But at least it was below her knees. The music started and she walked on stage.<p>

**Lou: **_Ohh, how about a round of applause, _  
><em> Hey, standin' ovation, <em>  
><em> Ooh ohh yeah, yeah yeah yeah.<em>

_ You look so dumb right now, _  
><em> Standin' outside my house, <em>  
><em> Tryin' to apologize, <em>  
><em> You're so ugly when you cry, <em>  
><em> Please, just cut it out.<em>

Annabeth and Ella came out for backup. She found Leo in the crowd and sand directly at him.

_Don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not, _  
><em> Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught, <em>  
><em> But you put on quite a show (oh), <em>  
><em> You really had me goin', <em>  
><em> But now it's time to go (oh), <em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closin', <em>  
><em> That was quite a show (oh), <em>  
><em> Very entertainin', <em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now), <em>  
><em> Go on and Take A Bow, ohh ohh. <em>

_ Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone), _  
><em> You better hurry up before the sprinklers come on (come on), <em>  
><em> Talkin' 'bout girl, I love you, you're the one, <em>  
><em> This just looks like a re-run, <em>  
><em> Please, what else is on. <em>

_ And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not (mmm), _  
><em> Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught (mmm), <em>  
><em> But you put on quite a show (oh), <em>  
><em> You really had me goin', <em>  
><em> But now it's time to go (oh), <em>  
><em> Curtain's finally closin', <em>  
><em> That was quite a show (oh), <em>  
><em> Very entertainin', <em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now), <em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow, ohh. <em>

_ And the award for the best lier goes to you (goes to you), _  
><em> For makin' me believe that you could be faithful to me, <em>  
><em> Let's hear your speech OUT...<em>  
><em> (But you put on quite a show<em>  
><em> You really had me goin'), <em>

_ But now it's time to go (oh), _  
><em> Curtain's finally closin', <em>  
><em> That was quite a show (oh), <em>  
><em> Very entertainin', <em>  
><em> But it's over now (but it's over now), <em>  
><em> Go on and take a bow. <em>

_ But it's over now..._

Everyone applauded a lot. A lot of Aphrodite girls (plus Percy) were glaring at Leo, which made Lou smile. Drew came back on stage, giving Lou a very awkward hug.

"Nice goin. I would rate that...a 9."

"Thanks?" Lou smiled.

"Was that meant for anyone?"_  
><em>

"Yup. And he got the message. I hope." Lou smiled. The crowd cheered again.

"I sure hope so. Next up...Leo Valdez!" The crowd cheered as Leo went up. He looked at Lou, but she glared at him and stalked off, putting the mic back in the stand.

"Well, take it away, Leo." Drew smiled, leaving the stage. Leo sighed and the music started.

**Leo: **_I walked across an empty land_  
><em> I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<em>  
><em> I felt the earth beneath my feet<em>  
><em> Sat by the river and it made me complete<em>

_ Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em> I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em> So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em> I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_ I came across a fallen tree_  
><em> I felt the branches of it looking at me<em>  
><em> Is this the place we used to love?<em>  
><em> Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?<em>

_ Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
><em> I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<em>  
><em> So tell me when you're gonna let me in<em>  
><em> I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<em>

_ And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em> Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em> This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em> So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em> Somewhere only we know<em>

_ (Some - where)_

_ And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em> Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em> This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em> So why don't we go? So why don't we go?<em>

_ And if you have a minute, why don't we go_  
><em> Talk about it somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em> This could be the end of everything<em>  
><em> So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<em>  
><em> Somewhere only we know<em>  
><em> Somewhere only we know<em>

Leo finished and found Lou in the curtains. She looked surprised. But she quickly recovered and glared. The turned and walked away. Leo sighed. Stupid hormones.

"Um...well gods. That deserved a 9 too. The heat is being brung tonight! No pun intended." Drew made the audience laugh.

"Well, that was lovely. Be have to keep going next is Annabeth Chase!" Leo quickly went backstage while Annabeth came up.

"Thanks Drew." Annabeth smiled. Drew went away and Music blasted.

**Annabeth: **_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag_  
><em> Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?<em>  
><em> Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<em>  
><em> Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?<em>  
><em> Do you ever feel already buried deep?<em>  
><em> 6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em> Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em> 'Cause there's a spark in you <em>

_ You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em> Just own the night like the 4th of July <em>

_ 'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em> Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em> As you shoot across the sky-y-y <em>  
><em> Baby, you're a firework<em>  
><em> Come on, let your colors burst<em>  
><em> Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em> You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe <em>

_ You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
><em> You're original, cannot be replaced <em>  
><em> If you only knew what the future holds <em>  
><em> After a hurricane comes a rainbow <em>  
><em> Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed <em>  
><em> So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road <em>  
><em> Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow <em>  
><em> And when it's time, you'll know <em>

_ You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine _  
><em> Just own the night like the 4th of July <em>

_ 'Cause baby you're a firework _  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth <em>  
><em> Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh" <em>  
><em> As you shoot across the sky-y-y <em>  
><em> Baby, you're a firework <em>  
><em> Come on, let your colors burst <em>  
><em> Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" <em>  
><em> You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe <em>

_ Boom, boom, boom _  
><em> Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon <em>  
><em> It's always been inside of you, you, you <em>  
><em> And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough <em>

_ 'Cause baby you're a firework _  
><em> Come on, show 'em what you're worth <em>  
><em> Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" <em>  
><em> As you shoot across the sky-y-y <em>  
><em> Baby, you're a firework <em>  
><em> Come on, let your colors burst <em>  
><em> Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh" <em>  
><em> You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe <em>

_ Boom, boom, boom _  
><em> Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon <em>  
><em> Boom, boom, boom <em>  
><em> Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Percy was the loudest cheerer. Annabeth blushed, surprised she could sing. Drew gave her a huge hug, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wow, Bethy. That was A-Mazing!" Drew said.

"Don't call me Bethy." Annabeth said.

"To late. It's in my head." Annabeth sighed and bowed again.

"I wonder who's going to have to follow that. That's right...Percy Jackson, time to sing!" Drew smiled. Percy walked up and Annabeth kissed his cheek.

"You'll do fine."

"Let's hope." he whispered. Annabeth disappeared and Percy quickly grabbed the mic.

"I just want to say, I lost a bet with Travis." And then the music started.

**Percy: **_I'm five years old_  
><em> It's getting cold<em>  
><em> I've got my big coat on<em>

_ I hear your laugh_  
><em> And look up smiling at you<em>  
><em> I run and run<em>

_ Past the pumpkin patch_  
><em> And the tractor rides<em>  
><em> Look now - the sky is gold<em>  
><em> I hug your legs and fall asleep<em>  
><em> On the way home<em>

_ I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
><em> I know you're not scared of anything at all<em>  
><em> Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away<em>  
><em> But I know I had the best day<em>  
><em> With you today<em>

_ I'm thirteen now_  
><em> And don't know how my friends<em>  
><em> Could be so mean<em>

_ I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_ And we drive and drive_  
><em> Until we've found a town<em>  
><em> Far enough away<em>

_ And we talk and window-shop_  
><em> Until I've forgotten all their names<em>

_ I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_  
><em> Now at school<em>  
><em> I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you<em>  
><em> Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay<em>  
><em> But I know I had the best day<em>  
><em> With you today<em>

_ I have an excellent father_  
><em> His strength is making me stronger<em>  
><em>The gods smile on my little sister <em>  
><em> Inside and out<em>_  
>She's better than I am<em>

_ I grew up in a pretty house_  
><em> And I had space to run<em>  
><em> And I had the best days with you<em>

_ There is a video_  
><em> I found from back when I was three<em>  
><em> You set up a paint set in the kitchen<em>  
><em> And you're talking to me<em>

_ It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_  
><em> And the seven dwarfs<em>  
><em> Daddy's smart<em>  
><em> And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world<em>

_ Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_  
><em> I know you were on my side<em>  
><em> Even when I was wrong<em>  
><em> And I love you for giving me your eyes<em>  
><em> Staying back and watching me shine<em>

_ And I didn't know if you knew_  
><em> So I'm taking this chance to say<em>  
><em> That I had the best day<em>  
><em> With you today<em>

The crowd was silent. The burst out in a mix of cheering and laughing. But laughing-with-you kind of laugh. Percy was relived.

"Wonderful." Drew smiled.

"Okay..." Percy had not expected this reaction.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but we have got to move on. Thanks Percy." Drew smiled and Percy went back into the crowd.

"Next up...Katie Gardener."

When Katie didn't come up, her cabin pushed her on stage. She glared at them, then turned and kept walking on stage.

"Katie. Take it away girl!" Drew handed her the mic and walked away.

Katie sighed and music softly played.

**Katie: **_Oh my man I love him so_  
><em> He'll never know<em>  
><em> All my life is just despair<em>  
><em> But I don't care<em>  
><em> When he takes me in his arms<em>  
><em> The world is bright, alright<em>

_ What's the difference if I say_  
><em> I'll go away<em>  
><em> When I know I'll come back<em>  
><em> On my knees someday<em>  
><em> Oh whatever my man is<em>  
><em> I am his forever more<em>

_ It cost me a lot_  
><em> But that's one thing that I've got<em>  
><em> It's my man<em>  
><em> Cold and wet<em>  
><em> Tired you bet<em>  
><em> But all that I soon forget<em>  
><em> With my man<em>

_ He's not much for looks_  
><em> And no hero out of books<em>  
><em> He's my man<em>  
><em> Two or three girls has he<em>  
><em> That he likes as well as me<em>  
><em> But I love him<em>

_ Oh my man I love him so_  
><em> He'll never know<em>  
><em> All my life is just despair<em>  
><em> But I don't care<em>  
><em> When he takes me in his arms<em>  
><em> The world is bright, alright<em>

_ What's the difference if I say_  
><em> I'll go away<em>  
><em> When I know I'll come back<em>  
><em> On my knees someday<em>  
><em> Oh whatever my man is<em>  
><em> I am his forever more<em>

Katie finished and the crowd clapped. She didn't know what to do, so she just put the mic back in the stand the ran off. Drew came back and looked in her direction.

"She wanted out of here quick. Oh well. Next up...Travis Stoll!" Travis ran up, waving like a superstar. He took the mic and nodded at Drew.

"Thank Drew."

"My pleasure." Drew bowed. Then Travis smiled into the crowd as he started singing.

**Travis: **_You know you_  
><em> You make me feel,<em>  
><em> So good inside.<em>  
><em> I will want a girl cause,<em>  
><em> Like you.<em>  
><em> P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)<em>  
><em> Ooooouh<em>

_ Where Did You Come From bady_  
><em> And Ooh Won't You Take Me There<em>  
><em> Right Away Won't You Baby<em>  
><em> Tendoroni You've Got To Be<em>  
><em> Spark My Nature<em>  
><em> Sugar Fly With Me<em>

_ Don't You Know Now_  
><em> Is The Perfect Time<em>  
><em> We Can Make It Right<em>  
><em> Hit The City Lights<em>  
><em> Then Tonight Ease The Lovin' Pain<em>  
><em> Let Me Take You To The Max<em>

Lou, Annabeth, and Ella came out to sing backup. Lou mostly because she couldn't stand back there alone with Leo.

_ I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_  
><em> Pretty Young Thing<em>  
><em> You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Tender Lovin' Care<em>  
><em> And I'll Take You There<em>  
><em> I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<em>  
><em> Pretty Young Thing<em>  
><em> You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Tender Lovin' Care<em>  
><em> I'll Shake You There<em>

_ Anywhere You Wanna Go_

_ Nothin' Can Stop This Burnin'_  
><em> Desire To Be With You<em>  
><em> Gotta Get To You Baby<em>  
><em> Won't You Come, It's Emergency<em>  
><em> Cool My Fire Yearnin'<em>  
><em> Honey, Come Set Me Free<em>  
><em> Don't You Know Now Is The Perfect Time<em>  
><em> We Can Dim The Lights<em>  
><em> Just To Make It Right<em>  
><em> In The Night<em>  
><em> Hit The Lovin' Spot<em>  
><em> I'll Give You All That I've Got<em>

_ I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_  
><em> Pretty Young Thing<em>  
><em> You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Tender Lovin' Care<em>  
><em> And I'll Take You There<em>  
><em> I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<em>  
><em> Pretty Young Thing<em>  
><em> You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Tender Lovin' Care<em>  
><em> I'll Shake You There<em>

_ Pretty Young Thing uuuuu_  
><em> Pretty Young Thing ah<em>  
><em> Pretty Young Thing uuuu<em>  
><em> Pretty Young Thing ah,ah,ah,ah<em>

_ Pretty Young Things, Repeat After Me_  
><em> I Said Na Na Na<em>  
><em> Na Na Na<em>  
><em> Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em> Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em> I Said Na Na Na<em>  
><em> Na Na Na<em>  
><em> Na Na Na Na<em>  
><em> Na Na Na Na<em>

_ I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)_  
><em> Pretty Young Thing<em>  
><em> You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Tender Lovin' Care<em>  
><em> And I'll Take You There<em>  
><em> I Want To Love You (P.Y.T.)<em>  
><em> Pretty Young Thing<em>  
><em> You Need Some Lovin' (T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Tender Lovin' Care<em>  
><em> I'll Shake You There<em>

_ I loved P.Y.T(P.Y.T.)_  
><em> I loved T.L.C.(T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Oh bay<em>  
><em> I loved P.Y.T(P.Y.T)<em>  
><em> I loved T.L.C.t(T.L.C.)<em>  
><em> Oh baby<em>  
><em> Oh baby<em>  
><em> I loved P.Y.T(P.Y.T.)<em>  
><em> I loved T.L.C.(T.L.C.)<em>

Travis finished and hugged each girl, thanking them. Then he smiled to his girlfriend, Jenna Miller, a Aphrodite girl. Lou saw Katie and felt sorry.

"That was pure amazing Trav." Drew turned to the crowd.

"Am I right?" she asked. The whole camp cheered.

"Lou, he's giving you a run for your money." Drew said.

"I doubt it." Lou smiled, punching him playfully in the shoulder._  
><em>

"Well, it was awesome. But if we want all of us in, we have to keep going. Next up is...Raye Jones!" As soon as she said the name, everyone cleared out because music had started. Raye was at the base of the wooden stairs, wearing a white dress that ended just above her knees. She looked at the crowd and saw Connor who was gaping. She laughed and ran on stage, and starting singing.

**Raye: **_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_  
><em> How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<em>  
><em> People would say, "They're the lucky ones."<em>  
><em> I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<em>  
><em> Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,<em>  
><em> 'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

_ Oh, a simple complication,_  
><em> Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<em>  
><em> So many things that I wish you knew,<em>  
><em> So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

_ Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em> And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em> I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em> And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_ Next chapter._

_ How'd we end up this way?_  
><em> See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<em>  
><em> And you're doing your best to avoid me.<em>  
><em> I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<em>  
><em> How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,<em>  
><em> But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>

_ Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
><em> Why are we pretending this is nothing?<em>  
><em> I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,<em>  
><em> I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

_ Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em> And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em> I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em> And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_ This is looking like a contest,_  
><em> Of who can act like they care less,<em>  
><em> But I liked it better when you were on my side.<em>  
><em> The battle's in your hands now,<em>  
><em> But I would lay my armor down<em>  
><em> If you said you'd rather love than fight.<em>  
><em> So many things that you wished I knew,<em>  
><em> But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

_ Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em> And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em> I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em> And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<em>  
><em> And we're not speaking,<em>  
><em> And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em> I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<em>  
><em> And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_ The end. _

Raye bowed and, not wanting to talk, quickly got off stage.

"Am I really that bad?" Drew asked, once she had gotten on stage. The campers laughed and assured Drew she was fun.

"Well, I guess next is...Connor Stoll." Connor climbed on the stage and took the mic.

"This is dedicated to a special girl." he said.

**Connor: **_Isn't she lovely?_  
><em> Isn't she wonderful?<em>  
><em> Isn't she precious?<em>  
><em> Less than one minute old<em>  
><em> I never thought through love we'd be<em>  
><em> Making one as lovely as she<em>  
><em> But isn't she lovely made from love?<em>

_ Isn't she pretty?_  
><em> Truly the angel's best<em>  
><em> Boy, I'm so happy<em>  
><em> We have been heaven-blessed<em>  
><em> I can't believe what God has done<em>  
><em> Through us he's given life to one<em>  
><em> But isn't she lovely made from love?<em>

_ Isn't she lovely?_  
><em> Life and love are the same<em>  
><em> Life is Aisha<em>  
><em> The meaning of her name<em>  
><em> Londie, it could have not been done<em>  
><em> Without you who conceived the one<em>  
><em> That's so very lovely made from love <em>

Connor tried to find Raye, and when he did, he smiled. Raye smiled back, kinda releaved he was sorry too. Maybe things would work out...

"Connor, that was so sweet." Drew said. Connor looked at her and handed her the mic. He then walked off stage. Drew loked upset.

"I knew I was horrible." she frowned. She was about to announce the next contestant when Thalia and Nico came on stage.

"We withdraw from the contest!" Thalia said. Then they simply walked away.

"You can't withdraw!" Drew said, but they were already gone.

"Fine, be that way. Next up then is Caitlyn Duncan." Then she sulked off stage. Caitlyn walked on stage.

**Catlyn: **_Sugar_  
><em> Sugar<em>  
><em> mmm ... ooh<em>

_ She sits alone waiting for suggestions_  
><em> He's so nervous avoiding all her questions<em>  
><em> His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding<em>  
><em> Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?<em>

_ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
><em> Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em> If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em> Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

_ He's acting shy looking for an answer_  
><em> Come on, honey, let's spend the night together<em>  
><em> Now hold on a minute before we go much further<em>  
><em> Give me a dime so I can phone my mother<em>  
><em> They catch a cab to his high rise apartment<em>  
><em> At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant<em>

_ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
><em> Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em> If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em> Come on, honey, tell me so<em>

_ His heart's beating like a drum_  
><em> 'Cause at last he's got his girl home<em>  
><em> Relax, baby, now we are alone<em>

_ They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing_  
><em> Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking<em>  
><em> Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining<em>  
><em> They got each other, neither one's complaining<em>  
><em> He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee<em>  
><em> Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie<em>

_ If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
><em> Come on, sugar, let me know<em>  
><em> If you really need me just reach out and touch me<em>  
><em> Come on, honey, tell me so<em>  
><em> Tell me so, baby<em>

Caitlyn smiled into the crowd as it stood there speachless. Then they all cheered.

"What an intresting song choice for a Hunter." Drew said.

"I am intresting, aren't I?" Caitlyn flipped her hair.

"That's one word to describe you..." Drew nodded. Caitlyn smiled big then went back downstage.

"Well, come on up...Jason Grace." Drew said. She handed him the mic and winked.

**Jason: **_Hey, slow it down  
>Whataya want from me<br>Whataya want from me  
>Yeah, I'm afraid<br>Whataya want from me  
>Whataya want from me<em>

_There might have been a time_  
><em>When I would give myself away<em>  
><em>(Ooh) Once upon a time<em>  
><em>I didn't give a damn<em>  
><em>But now here we are<em>  
><em>So whataya want from me<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, whataya want from me<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>

_Yeah, it's plain to see_  
><em>That baby you're beautiful<em>  
><em>And there's nothing wrong with you<em>  
><em>It's me, I'm a freak<em>  
><em>But thanks for lovin' me<em>  
><em>Cause you're doing it perfectly<em>

_There might have been a time_  
><em>When I would let you slip away<em>  
><em>I wouldn't even try but I think<em>  
><em>You could save my life<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, whataya want from me<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>

_Just don't give up on me_  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>No, I won't let you down<em>

_So_  
><em>Just don't give up<em>  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, whataya want from me<em>

_Just don't give up_  
><em>I'm workin' it out<em>  
><em>Please don't give in<em>  
><em>I won't let you down<em>  
><em>It messed me up, need a second to breathe<em>  
><em>Just keep coming around<em>  
><em>Hey, whataya want from me<em>  
><em>(Whataya want from me)<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>  
><em>Whataya want from me<em>

Jason didn't really feel like talking to Drew and so he just left. Drew didn't look to frazzled. Then, without being called, Piper came up and nodded to the Hephauetus kids.

**Piper: **_Close enough to start a war_  
><em> All that I have is on the floor<em>  
><em> Gods only knows what we're fighting for<em>  
><em> All that I say, you always say more<em>

_ I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
><em> Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_ So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me_  
><em> No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em> I cant give you, what you think you gave me<em>  
><em> It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em> To turning tables<em>

_ Under haunted skies I see ooh_  
><em> Where love is lost, your ghost is found<em>  
><em> I braved a hundred storms to leave you<em>  
><em> As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down<em>

_ I can't keep up with your turning tables_  
><em> Under your thumb, I can't breathe<em>

_ So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
><em> I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em> I cant give you, what you think you gave me<em>  
><em> It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em> Turning tables<em>

_ Next time I'll be braver_  
><em> I'll be my own savior<em>  
><em> When the thunder calls for me<em>  
><em> Next time I'll be braver<em>  
><em> I'll be my own savior<em>  
><em> Standing on my own two feet<em>

_ I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_  
><em> I won't ask you, you to just desert me<em>  
><em> I cant give you, what you think you gave me<em>  
><em> It's time to say goodbye to turning tables<em>  
><em> To turning tables<em>  
><em> Turning tables, yeah<em>  
><em> Turning, oh<em>

Piper didn't want to talk either. Drew just let her go and then quickly got on stage.

"No one wants to talk tonight. Sad. Oh well. It's almost bed time, so we better hurry up. Next up is Nate Darks." Nate slowly walked up, brushing his brown hair out of his brown eyes.

"Good luck Nate!" Drew said, then walked off.

**Nate: **_Hello, I love you_  
><em> Won't you tell me your name?<em>  
><em> Hello, I love you<em>  
><em> Let me jump in your game<em>  
><em> Hello, I love you<em>  
><em> Won't you tell me your name?<em>  
><em> Hello, I love you<em>  
><em> Let me jump in your game<em>

_ She's walking down the street_  
><em> Blind to every eye she meets<em>  
><em> Do you think you'll be the guy<em>  
><em> To make the queen of the angels sigh?<em>

_ Hello, I love you_  
><em> Won't you tell me your name?<em>  
><em> Hello, I love you<em>  
><em> Let me jump in your game<em>  
><em> Hello, I love you<em>  
><em> Won't you tell me your name?<em>  
><em> Hello, I love you<em>  
><em> Let me jump in your game<em>

_ She holds her head so high_  
><em> Like a statue in the sky<em>  
><em> Her arms are wicked, and her legs are long<em>  
><em> When she moves my brain screams out this song<em>

_ Sidewalk crouches at her feet_  
><em> Like a dog that begs for something sweet<em>  
><em> Do you hope to make her see, you fool?<em>  
><em> Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?<em>

_ Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello_  
><em> I want you<em>  
><em> Hello<em>  
><em> I need my baby<em>  
><em> woah woah<em>  
><em> I need you<em>  
><em> Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello<em>

Nate finished and looked around. Lou was giving him a thumbs up. Travis was looking back and forth from Connor to Raye who were in their own little world. Nate rolled his eyes and smiled at Drew who was coming on stage.

"Look! He stayed!" Drew squealed. Everyone laughed. Even Drew.

"Well, that was fantabulous." Drew nodded. Nate high-fived her then went back into the crowd.

"Well, we have two more people. Welcome, Ella Shell!" Drew let her have the stage. Lou pushed her on stage and the music started. She had on a headset, so she could dance around. She started singing, and found it came eaisly. She brushed her black hair back and started.

**Ella: **_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_  
><em> And I'm a house of cards<em>  
><em> You're the kind of reckless<em>  
><em> That should send me runnin'<em>  
><em> But I kinda know that I won't get far<em>  
><em> And you stood there in front of me<em>  
><em> Just close enough to touch<em>  
><em> Close enough to hope you couldn't see<em>  
><em> What I was thinking of<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em> Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

She saw Lou had changed the lyrics on her. She'd have to almost zap her for that.

_ My mind forgets to remind me_  
><em> You're a bad idea<em>  
><em> You touch me once and it's really something,<em>  
><em> You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.<em>  
><em> I'm on my guard for the rest of the world<em>  
><em> But with you I know it's no good<em>  
><em> And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would...<em>

_ Drop everything now_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>  
><em> Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_ I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._  
><em> Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.<em>  
><em> Lead me up the staircase<em>  
><em> Won't you whisper soft and slow?<em>  
><em> I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show.<em>

_ Drop everything now,_  
><em> Meet me in the pouring rain,<em>  
><em> Kiss me on the sidewalk,<em>  
><em> Take away the pain<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.<em>  
><em> Get me with those brown eyes, baby, as the lights go down<em>  
><em> Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around<em>  
><em> 'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile<em>

_ The sparks fly..._  
><em> Oh, baby, smile...<em>  
><em> The sparks fly... <em>

Ella stopped singing and found an awstruck Nate in the crowd. She laughed and blew a kiss into the crowd.

"Ella, you looked like you were having fun." Drew noticed.

"No, really?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Alright, I get your point." Drew said. Ella nodded and walked off. Drew frowned. Shrugging, she announced the final contender of the night. "Alexa Berry!" she yelled. Almost no one cheered. Lou had flooded the Hephauetus cabin and the Aphrodite cabin when she found out about Alexa and Leo. And she was about to do it again. Leo was drooling over Alexa, as was a lot of other dudes. She had to slap the back of Nate's head.

**Alexa: **_If I could give you the world _  
><em> On a silver platter <em>  
><em> Would it even matter? <em>  
><em> You'd still be mad at me <em>  
><em> If I can find in all this <em>  
><em> A dozen roses <em>  
><em> That I would give to you <em>  
><em> You'd still be miserable <em>  
><em> 'Cause in reality <em>  
><em> I'm gon' be who I be <em>  
><em> And I don't feel no faults <em>  
><em> For all the lies that you bought <em>  
><em> You can try as you may <em>  
><em> Bring me down when I say <em>  
><em> That it ain't up to you <em>  
><em> Go on do what you do <em>

_ Hate on me hater _  
><em> Now or later <em>  
><em> Cause I'm gonna do me <em>  
><em> You'll be mad baby <em>

_ (Go head and hate) _  
><em> Go head and hate on me hater <em>  
><em> I'm not afraid of <em>  
><em> What I got I paid for <em>  
><em> You can hate on me <em>

_ Ooh if I gave you peaches _  
><em> Out of my own garden <em>  
><em> And I made you a peach pie <em>  
><em> Would you slap me high? <em>  
><em> Wonder if I gave you diamonds <em>  
><em> Out of my own room <em>  
><em> Would you feel the love in that <em>  
><em> Or ask why not the moon <em>  
><em> If I gave you sanity <em>  
><em> For the whole of humanity <em>  
><em> And had all the solutions <em>  
><em> For the pain and pollution <em>  
><em> No matter where I live <em>  
><em> Despite the things I give <em>  
><em> You'll always be this way <em>  
><em> So go ahead and...<em>

_Hate on me hater _  
><em> Now or later <em>  
><em> Cause I'm gonna do me <em>  
><em> You'll be mad baby <em>

_ (Go head and hate) _  
><em> Go head and hate on me hater <em>  
><em> I'm not afraid of <em>  
><em> What I got I paid for <em>  
><em> You can hate on me <em>

_Hate on me hater _  
><em> Now or later <em>  
><em> Cause I'm gonna do me <em>  
><em> You'll be mad baby <em>

_ (Go head and hate) _  
><em> Go head and hate on me hater <em>  
><em> I'm not afraid of <em>  
><em> What I got I paid for <em>  
><em> You can hate on me <em>

_You cannot _  
><em> Hate on me <em>  
><em> Cause my mind is free <em>  
><em> Feel my destiny <em>  
><em> So Shall it Be <em>

_You cannot _  
><em> Hate on me <em>  
><em> Cause my mind is free <em>  
><em> Feel my destiny <em>  
><em> So Shall it Be <em>

_Hate on me hater _  
><em> Now or later <em>  
><em> Cause I'm gonna do me <em>  
><em> You'll be mad baby <em>

_ (Go head and hate) _  
><em> Go head and hate on me hater <em>  
><em> I'm not afraid of <em>  
><em> What I got I paid for <em>  
><em> You can hate on me <em>

Alexa finished and few applauded. But she bowed anyway and walked off stage, not wanting to talk to her "lesser sister." Drew walked on stage, stuck her tounge out, and turned back to the camp.

"Well, that concludes the first round! The elimination begins tomorrow after dinner! Don't forget to vote. contenders may not bribe or vote for themselves. See you tomorrow!"

**Here are the songs used:**

Take A Bow-Glee Cast  
>Somewhere Only We Know-The Warblers<br>Firework-Katy Perry  
>The Best Day-Taylor Swift<br>My Man-Glee Cast  
>P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)-Glee Cast<br>The Story Of Us-Taylor Swift  
>Isn't She Lovely-Glee Cast<br>Do Ya Think I'm Sexy-The Warblers  
>Whataya Want From Me-Adam Lambert<br>Turning Tables-Glee Cast  
>Hello, I Love You-Glee Cast<br>Sparks Fly-Taylor Swift  
>Hate On Me-Glee Cast<p>

**I made a song playlist of all the songs on my profile. Check it out. **

**I Thank Athena for the idea and Hermes for the Internet**

**Fav Quote: **"No. Don't. I'm better without you sorry speeches. Because they don't work on me. In fact, they won't work on me ever. I'm over you. I absolutely do not want to talk to you. I gave you my heart. Most reject it, so it only cracks. But you took it. I thought it was in safe hands. I thought I could trust you. I was relaxing a bit. But then you just brought it over your knee, breaking it like a pencil. Now it's gone. I have nothing to give, nothing for you to take. So just save those sorry speeches for when they'll work, cause the gods know they will never work on me."-Lou

**Question I Want Answered In Review: **Who do you want to go home?

**Current Shippings: **Percabeth, Ronner

**Reviewer of the Chapter:** LoveNeverLasts-Puckabrina4Life

**Review!**


End file.
